The Monster Under My Bed
by EbonyRiddenSoul
Summary: The monster gave a throaty chuckle that sent a quick shiver running down Matthew's spine; and for the brief moment that the chuckle had filled the silence of the bedroom, the shadows in every corner had darkened ominously. Matthew/Demon!Gilbert 1shot. PruCan? If you squint hard enough...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Uhm yeah. So I wrote this a long time ago and I had it sitting along with some other forgotten drafts and last night I kept thinking about it and I couldn't find it but I couldn't stop thinking about it so I didn't sleep well...but I found it today and now I'm posting it here. If you squint there's an insinuation of an attraction between these two. But Mattie is underaged here so...idk if I'd ever write a full blown smut scene with him and zillion year old demon Gil...but yeah for now it's a one shot. A total teaser of a one shot.**

 **The Monster Under My Bed**

"Wait! P...please don't go!" Matthew cried out desperately. His hand hung in mid-air, outstretched.

The monster who'd been sitting on the foot of his bed halted; hesitating in his half risen position. Then, he sat back down decidedly. "Okay, it's cool. I won't go anywhere just yet."

Matthew picked up his stuffed polar bear, that had fallen to his lap, and hugged it to his chest before nodding shyly.

"Okay?" The dark being's gravelly voice was surprisingly soft when he asked this one worded question.

"Okay..." Matthew peeped back more softly.

The creature grinned and his white pointy teeth shimmered in the bit of moonlight ghosting into the bedroom through the window. "So what else do you feel like chit-chatting about kiddo?"

Matthew wrung the material of his bedsheets in thought before quietly spitting out a question to fuel conversation and ease his curiosity. "Umm...do you ever sleep?"

The monster's ruby red eyes glimmered when Matthew spoke; and his pitch black pupils would dilate in time with the rise and fall of his voice. A noise that sounded almost like a purr, escaped his throat before he responded, "well, no...I don't make it a habit to really. Monsters, don't need to sleep, honestly. So why try...I can't even remember the last time I did."

Matthew's violet shaded eyes widened in awe and he coaxed out, "Try and guess..."

The monster gave a throaty chuckle that sent a quick shiver running down Matthew's spine; and for the brief moment that the chuckle had filled the silence of the bedroom, the shadows in every corner had darkened ominously. Then the creature raised one of his deathly pale hands to his head, and brushed his long fingers, with their black pointed nails, through his snow white hair; tousling it further.

The blond haired boy took those seconds to admire the beauty of this being. He was so mysterious. His body looked like that of any other man except he was clearly not mortal. His skin was beautifully pale. His hair pristinely white with twisting ebony horns nestled near his pointed ears.

Matthew had once been absolutely terrified of his night time visitor, of six weeks. He had cried to his father about the monster under his bed but his father always told him it was just his imagination.

That was when he had determined to deal with whatever it was, himself.

He remembered that night vividly:

 _Matthew lay in his bed trembling. His covers were pooled around his waist as he sat with his flashlight clutched tightly in one hand; shaking and shivering uncontrollably in terror. He heard what sounded like clawing at the foot of his bed, and a particularly audible whimper escaped his throat. His ears then caught the distinct sound of a low chuckle. "Wh...who's there?"_

 _Again the chuckling insisted but then, "I am," came a response._

 _Mattie nearly dropped the flashlight he held at the sound of the other voice speaking so clearly. "Who...a-are you?" He spoke again In a harsher whisper._

 _"Why don't I show you?" It taunted._

 _Matthew froze in terror, his breath catching in his throat. He was able to choke out his next question though, "You'll show yourself to me?"_

 _"You'll turn off your torch?" It mocked back._

 _The flashlight went out immediately. The room was left seemingly, pitch black. Matt's hands found purchase on themselves and he wrung his hands as his eyes slowly adjusted and he saw..._

"Kid!"

Matthew jumped, his mind was torn from the memory with a start and his eyes refocused as he struggled to pay attention to what the monster had just said. "Huh?" He blinked rapidly in confusion.

Those deep black pupils dilated once more, the Crimson of the irises practically vanished, and the shadows became a little darker.

Matt's grip on his stuffed animal tightened subconsciously.

The monster blinked and the shadows receded a bit. "You know what...perhaps you should be actually sleeping instead of talking about it."

Matthew became totally alert at that. "B-but!"

He began to protest but the monster replied sharply. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning, Matthew."

Matthew's mouth fell open slightly at the sound of his name coming from the creature's lips.

He had spoken it almost as an afterthought; but in a surprisingly reverent manner.

Silently, Matthew nodded and within a blink, the monster was sitting closer than ever before. The boy lay back onto his pillow and his covers were readjusted. His violet colored orbs were transfixed by the being's ruby ones. He stared into them and as he did he was pulled into them...whether it was against his wishes or otherwise he couldn't be sure.

"Good night kid." The monster's terrifyingly beautiful visage hovered over him.

It was as if time was moving slowly right then, and Matthew was stuck in that slow motion. His gaze fell naturally to the pale creature's lips. The child ran a soft, pink tongue over his own unconsciously and a smirk grew along the monster's mouth.

Matt managed finally to blink, but when his eyes had slid open fully, he was met with the shocking view of his brightly lit bedroom, filled with the morning sun's obnoxious rays, and his Father's form leaning over him. The man's blue eyes were wide with concern.

"Matthieu? You are not sick are you? I have been calling and calling you."

Matthew blinked repeatedly, trying to compute all of what had happened and what was now happening. "Uhm...no Papa. I'm fine. Sorry."

His father gave a quick sigh of relief, "Well, come on then. I made breakfast. Get up."

The child heard his bedroom door close, and he released an exhale of breath in frustration. This was just so confusing. It truly sucked to start the day this way, but he figured he might as well get out of bed to take things one step at a time.

He knew he could not expect to see the creature tonight and that he would have to struggle through two whole days before the next expected visit. That was the pattern the being seemed to strictly follow. He came only at night...every other night; and he'd been persistently doing so for six weeks now.

The next evening Matthew couldn't be anymore impatient for the sun to go down. He got ready for bed quickly and after throwing on his red flannel pyjamas, he closed the curtains over his bedroom window and shut the door. Finally he turned off the light, and the bedroom was encased in black. He felt his way blindly to his twin sized bed and crawled to sit on top of the mattress and comforter.

While he leant back against the headboard he located his favorite stuffed animal, Kuma-somethingorother. He pulled the the bear out from under his pillow and then held him close in the dark. His eyes struggled to adjust to the room with so little light and he found himself zoning in on whatever shadows appeared unnatural or to have just moved.

When he felt as though he'd been sitting there for an eternity his ears were met with the familiar sound of clawing against the foot of the bed's wooden frame. A smile came to Matthew's face.

His monster had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. So remember how I said it was just a one shot? Yeah well...just kidding! I've been sitting on this one here for a good while too...eh; hope you like it?**

 **The Monster Under my Bed (Part II)**

"Hey Matthew! Haha, you're here on time." Tino Oxenstierna smiled widely as he held the front door of his home open widely for the man to enter through, from his position standing on the porch. The kind Finnish man didn't wait for Matt's verbal reply as he stepped aside and simultaneously called to the other two members of his family. "Peter! Berwald, it's almost time for us to go!"

The lighter haired blond man shut the door softly before speaking again. "Sorry, I'm not quite sure where that boy is right now..."

Matthew chuckled, "that's alright. I'll go find him. You just finish getting ready for your date." Tino smiled thankfully before hurrying upstairs and Matt gave another good natured chuckle before he proceeded further into the house to determine the whereabouts of Peter.

Today was Berwald and Tino's anniversary. Matthew had immediately agreed, without hesitation, to babysit Peter for the evening as soon as Tino had asked. Anything for his friends. Besides Matt was fond of the couple's son so it was no trouble at all.

Said child was found in the living room with a 100 piece puzzle spread out on the rug in front of him. Matthew greeted him as he walked into the room. "Heya, Peter."

Peter jumped up, from his seat on the floor, excitedly. "Matthew!" He exclaimed as he launched himself at the man and gave him a fierce hug.

Matthew chuckled as he ruffle the boy's hair.

"When did you get here?" Peter asked peering up at Matt brightly.

"Just now. Didn't you hear your Dad calling you?" The bespectacled man gestured casually to the hall behind him which led to the foyer.

Peter actually looked mildly guilty at that query before he seemed to brush the feeling off and then instead respond, "nah! I was too focused on my puzzle!" He gestured excitedly to the partially completed puzzle on the rug's surface.

Matthew sighed, before smiling. "Would you like some help with that?"

Peter in response, looked positively elated by the offer and his grin widened.

Matt decided then that he would sit with Peter there until Tino and Berwald headed out for the evening. Then he would go to the kitchen and get started on making Peter some dinner.

A couple of minutes passed before Matthew, who'd been making sure to look up every few seconds, noticed Tino hovering in the doorway and gesturing for Matt to follow him into the foyer. Matt promptly put the puzzle piece that he had been attempting to place down on the floor beside the other scattered pieces, stood, and followed the other blonde down the hall to the front of the house.

He was met with the sight of Berwald standing, formally dressed, with his coat already on and Tino's slung over an arm. Tino stopped beside his husband and went on to deftly lean over, with one hand on the taller Swedish man for support, as he slipped his shoes on and addressed Mattie.

"You already know his schedule but you know me, I can't help reminding you. He should be bathed, and in his pyjamas with his teeth brushed by 8:00 o'clock. Also when he goes to bed, you can just leave the hall light, outside his bedroom, on. It shouldn't be a problem but, he's recently been scared of sleeping in the dark when he goes to bed." Tino gave a shrug and a half-hearted chuckle as he straightened and Berwald grunted before he helped his husband into his coat.

Matt smiled understandingly. "No worries Tino. I'll make sure Peter gets to bed on time; and with no qualms."

Tino smiled warmly in response to Matthew's reassurance. Berwald gave a firm nod a mumbled a sincere, "Thnk ye Matt." The couple headed out immediately following this exchange. So Matt headed straight back to the living room.

"Hey, so your parents just left. What do you say to breakfast for dinner, eh?"

Peter beamed at the prospect. "Pancakes?"

Matthew grinned back at the boy, "Do you wanna help me make the batter?"

The boy was on his feet and headed to the kitchen in an instant. Matt followed behind feeling just as exuberant.

One messy, yet undeniably fun, cooking scenario later, and Peter was finishing off his second helping of Matt's homemade pancakes topped with sliced strawberries, bananas, and glistening maple syrup.

The boy gave an exaggerated sigh of contentment as he leant back in his chair and pushed his plate away from himself.

Matthew chuckled at the boy's antics. "You've had your fill then?"

Peter grinned, "oh yes! It was very good, thank you!"

The adult smiled warmly at the compliment. "Of course and you did help make them, remember, so it wasn't just me." He glanced down at his wrist watch, "anyway it's 7:30 now, so I think you should head upstairs and get yourself ready for bed. I'll handle cleaning up the kitchen, in the meantime."

Peter didn't raise a fuss. He merely smiled agreeably and gave an, "alright," as he rose from his seat and clamored noisily upstairs to get himself washed and ready for bed.

A good twenty minutes later, and Peter came back down stairs. Matt sat at the table reading a light novel he'd brought along. "Matt! I'm all ready for bed now." Peter exclaimed, sounding quite pleased of himself.

Matthew looked up from his book to see the boy dressed in his pyjamas with a towel hanging loosely over his shoulders. "Your hair is still dripping wet." The adult noted.

Peter gave a giggle, "usually I have Papa or Daddy dry it for me, but since they're not here I was hoping you could do it?"

Matt smiled, nodded, and gestured for the boy to come over, "of course." Once Peter's hair had been successfully towel dried, the two found themselves once again sitting in the living room. "It's not quite yet 8 o'clock; do you wanna watch anything on the tv?" Matt asked.

Peter immediately exclaimed, without a moment's hesitance, "Pokemon! Ooh, can we watch at least one episode of Pokemon before bed please!"

Matt grinned, he wasn't about to deny the kid this simple request.

When the episode was finished and Peter was noticeably tired, Matthew walked him to his bedroom upstairs. The boy leaned heavily against Matt's side the whole way there, in sleep fatigued state.

Matt tucked him into bed and wished him goodnight. As he turned to leave the room, Peter mumble out to him, a last request. "Matt..."

Matthew looked over his shoulder at the sleepy boy, from his spot in the doorway. The light from the hallway flooded in around his form. "Hm?"

"Can you leave the hall light on, and the door opened a crack? He won't come out if there's light...and...I don't want him to."

Matt felt a feeling of disturbance wash over him for a fleeting second, at the boy's request, before he collected himself enough to respond, "Who won't come out Peter?"

The next words that came out of the half asleep child's mouth were practically inaudible, and yet Matthew heard them as clear as day and they sent a chill racing down his spine.

"The monster...under, my...bed."

The boy was fast asleep by the end of that sentence, Matthew was certain of that. So he simply exited the room; leaving the door opened a crack and the hallway light on before he descended the stairs.

It was a whole hour and a half later when Tino and Berwald entered through the front door. They thanked him for watching Peter, even offered to pay him, then Matt left the Oxenstierna residence.

One thing was certain though, despite all he'd tried, to divert his thoughts, nothing he did succeeded long enough of keeping his mind from wandering back to memories from what seemed an entire lifetime ago.

Memories from when he'd been just a young innocent boy who had actually looked forward to nightly visits from the Monster under his bed. As he'd grown older, he could recall the visits loosing their predictable pattern-like consistency; and instead falling to some sporadic, unfamiliar schedule. If it could even be called that.

Well one night, he never saw that beautiful, terrifying creature ever again. He had at first had trouble coping with the loss and then as he had grown even older into an adult, who lived his life busily and independently unhindered, he'd come to think of those memories in less and less detail and more as some strange reoccurring dream.

It was the only way his logic driven, adult mind, could write off the recollections. Until this night.

His keys jingled as he unlocked and opened his apartment's front door. He turned on the one small lamplight that sat on his kitchen counter and then made the conscious decision to venture the rest of the way into his silent and empty apartment, in the dark.

When he entered the single bedroom, his bedroom, he promptly closed the door behind him. The room was left in almost complete and utter pitch black and he stared at the bit of moonlight that filtered in through the bedroom window, whose curtains sat an inch's width apart.

The light decidedly offended him, and he immediately took to multitasking as he made his way the short distance across his bedroom to the window. By the time he'd made it there he'd already ditched his shoes, socks, hoodie, and flannel button up. He tugged the curtains together a little too harshly and then his hands went to his belt buckle in the dark.

Lastly, Matt rid himself of his jeans and he bent quickly to aid himself in stepping out of them. Finally he was down to just his briefs. He was comfortable. At this point he would normally slip on a pair of pyjama pants but tonight, he purposefully left those off.

He made it to his bed without tripping or bumping into anything, settled under the sheets, removed his glasses, and placed them on the nightstand. Then he lay back with a heavy, tired exhale of breath. The weight and exhaustion of the day seemed to slowly seep from the muscles of his back and shoulders.

He felt himself settle more heavily into his mattress. His eyes slid shut slowly. He refused to think anymore thoughts, ridiculous or not. He was simply too tired to carry on. That was when a single, utterly nostalgic, sound broke the silence of his bedroom.

Nails...scraping against the wooden bed frame at the foot of the bed.

It sounded as an alarm in his ears and caused his entire body to snap into full alertness in an instant.

Matthew was wide awake. His eyes were open. He was sitting up in bed once more. His vision scanned the expanse of the bedroom, that he could see with his blurry unaided vision. He tsked under his breath and turned to retrieve his glasses from the nightstand.

It was but a mere second that he'd removed his focus from the room and yet when he turned back with his glasses properly in place and his vision suitably aided, he noticed immediately there was a newcomer in the room with him.

He sat on the foot of the bed, posed neatly. One of his long slender legs was crossed over the other casually. His big pale hands with their long, pointed, black nailed fingers rested atop his stacked knees.

His face looked just as Matthew had remembered it. Better, even. He didn't appear to have aged a second. He was as beautiful and terrifying a visage as ever.

And when he spoke, "Hallo, Matthew."

Matt felt goosebumps break across his skin and his breath catch in his throat; as the shadows blackened and made the expanse of the room behind the pale figure appear as an endless dark abyss.


End file.
